Un día con Cameron
by MoniBolis
Summary: ¿Que hace Cameron cuando no la vemos en el programa? Un dia en la sala emergencias. ONE SHOT


Extraño a Cameron en el programa, y me pregunté ¿Qué hace Cameron cuando no sale en House? Pues…¡Es la mejor doctora de emergencias del mundo!

Es por eso que no la vemos tanto.

La parte médica me la inventé

Spoilers de la temporada 5, episodio 18 "Here Kitty"

Cameron empezó su turno en la sala de Emergencias de Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, parecía un día tranquilo, pero estaba por cambiar.

"¡Doctora Cameron!" El paramédico grito al abrir las puertas de emergencia "Tenemos a una mujer embarazada, 31 semanas, 28 años, el feto está en peligro"

Cameron leyó rapidamente el informe de los paramédicos, mientras las enfermeras acomodaban a la mujer.

"Rapido tráiganme el ecosonograma" Cameron ordenó "y llamen a Constanza el especialista ginecólog oobstetra. " La joven doctora se dirigió a su paciente. "Señora Widows, soy la Dra. Cameron, quiero que se calme mientras la revisamos"

La madre trato de contenerse pero no podía dejar de llorar de la angustia. Cameron vio la pantalla de ultrasonido. _Dios mío_ pensó al ver lo que pasaba.

"Enfermera, prepárela para una cesárea de emergencia"

"¿Qué?" la enfremera la vio con incredubilidad. "Es mejor mandar pedir un quirofano y…"

"No hay tiempo el bebé se ha enredado en el cordón umbilical, y ya empezo la labor de parto, lo sacaremos ahora" Cameron tomo la mano de la mujer. "Haremos una operación de emergencía, no se preocupe"

En poco tiempo durmieron a la madre, y esterilizaron la piel de su vientre. Cameron tomo el escapelo e inicio la operación.

"Por el amor de Dios ¿que hace?" El dr. Constanza había llegado por fin a la sala de emergencias.

"Me regaña despues, necesito su ayuda ahora." Cameron dijo con voz firme.

El doctor se puso los guantes y empezo a asistir. Por fin pudireon sacar al bebé que ya tenía la cara morada. Lo pasaron al especialista de pediatría que logró reanimarlo. Al escuchar el llanto del bebé toda la sala respiro con gran alivio.

"Bien hecho, doctora" una enfermera la felicito con una palmada en la espalda.

Horas despues la madre e hijo se recuperaban en maternidad. El esposo por fin había llegado y quería saber el nombre del doctor que había salvado a su hijo para nombralo como el. Allison no parecía adecuado, pero le prometio a la doctora que su hijo se llamaría Cameron en su honor.

"Hombre caucásico entre 25 y 30 años con herida de bala en el abdomen" el paramedico anunció. El hombre se veía palido y estaba cubierto de sangre.

"Yo me encargo" Cameron dijo al mismo teimpo que contenia la herida.

"Yo puedo, Dra. Cameron" el Dr. Johansen habló.

"heridas de balas son pan comido para mi". Cameron contestó.

"Esta bien todo tuyo" Johansen se alejo del paciente. Cameron le sonrió y al voltear a verlo logro ver a un hombre que entraba a la sala de emergencia. Traía un arma consigo. Cameron se dio cuenta que era quien habia disparado al herido y ahora quería terminar el trabajo. El hombre se acerco al paciente.

"Disculpe señor, no puede estar aquí" una enfermera trato de detenerlo sin darse cuenta del peligro.

"Déjenlo pasar" Cameron indico a la enfermera. Ella tenía un plan. "¿es su pariente?"

El hombre se acercó al lado de la camilla.

"No por mucho tiempo" el hombre apunto el arma a la cabeza del herido, y fue entonces cuando Cameron le lanzo un chorro de solución salina en la cara. Esto distrajo al atacante lo suficiente para que Cameron actuara.

"¡Tiene un arma!" grito Cameron para avisar al guardia de seguridad. El corpulento hombre, que era muy rapido a pesar de su tamaño, se lanzo contra el delincuente. Que alcanzó a disparar al aire sin lastimar a nadie. El guardia logró someterlo al piso. Los demás gritaron y uno que otro se lanzó al piso, pero Cameron se quedo junto a su paciente determinada a detener la hemorragia y salvar esa vida.

"Oi que tuviste un día muy ocupado" la decana de medicina, Dr. Lisa Cuddy entró a vestidor de los doctores.

"Si algo así." Cameron estaba lista para irse a su casa. "pero así son todos los días"

"Arriesgaste tu vida" Cuddy se cruzo de brazos.

"Demasiado tiempo con House te hace hacer esas cosas" Cameron contestó bajando la mirada ante su jefa.

"No te estoy regañando" Cuddy le sonrió. "Te estoy felicitando, pero con un sincera preocupación, no quiero que mi doctora estrella de emergencias acabe muerta"

Cameron sonrió. _Doctora estrella ¿yo? _Se sonrojo un poco.

"Buenas noches Dra. Cameron, descanse" Cuddy se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cameron se sentía contenta con su trabjo, y el cumplido de una jefa difícil de complacer fue muy bueno para ella. En eso meditaba y no noto a Chase llegar.

"Cameron, ¿qué quería Cuddy?" el australiano pregunto

"Oh…nada" Cameron le dio un pequeño beso. "¿Qué hiciste tu hoy?"

"No crearás lo que hice hoy" Chase empezó su relato. "House tenía un gato de la muerte, bueno no es lo que creeas; supuestamente predice las muertes de las personas, pero resulta que solo buscaba el calor de los pacientes, asi supimos que la paciente tenía temperatura. Y diagnosticamos cancer de apéndice."

Cameron solo se le quedo viendo.

"Genial ¿no?" Chase le sonreia.

"Si, genial Chase" Cameron se rió. _Eso solo pasa con House._ Pensó

"Bueno, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Chase pregunto mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero para poder irse.

"Un bebé fue nombrado en mi honor y me enfrente a un criminal armado"

"¡¿Qué?" Chase solo abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

**Fin **

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Las reviews son muy agradecidas.

Diganme que le parecio mi primer Cameron fic.

Gracias por leer


End file.
